


En el suelo de piedra

by Moneneki



Series: Palabras y pociones [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Remus Lupin Lives, Romance, Secret Relationship, Severus Snape Lives, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moneneki/pseuds/Moneneki
Summary: Años después de la guerra, Severus Snape regresa a las ruinas del castillo que antes fue Hogwarts, preparado para enfrentarse a sus peores recuerdos.ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de personaje principal, suicidio. No conozco bien el sistema de AO3, si estoy usando mal una etiqueta, no duden en decirme.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Palabras y pociones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745695
Kudos: 4





	En el suelo de piedra

Lo recuerdo. Todo lo que abarca mi vista.

Sobre la suave pendiente aún se alzan las ruinas del que otrora fuese un orgulloso castillo. Ni siquiera la primavera, con su fresco verdor, o el tiempo, que ha tendido un piadoso velo, logran disimulan del todo los restos de la cruenta batalla librada hace ya varios años.

Lo recuerdo... lo recuerdo, pese a que mi mayor deseo es olvidarlo todo.

Mi vida entera ha sido amarga, y por eso las memorias dulces son las más dolorosas, a la par que las más escasas. Podría resultar sorprendente el hecho de que haya sufrido tanto en apenas algunos años, si en realidad nunca he sido feliz. Si soy célebre por mi amargura y soledad, la perenne agresividad del murciélago de las mazmorras, el misántropo profesor al que todos detestan. 

Pero vaya que he sufrido. Cada grano de dolor que la vida ha querido, yo lo he cargado a cuestas, sin que nada aliviase mi pesar. Porque yo nunca soy el afortunado, nunca es a mí a quien la suerte le sonríe. 

De aquella batalla salieron vivos apenas un puñado de combatientes. Jóvenes, en su mayoría. Y alguien de mi generación, el hombre lobo. Él siempre maldijo su herencia lobuna, pero eso se transformó en una gran ventaja. Su instinto de supervivencia le impidió hundirse en los recuerdos. Lo ayudó a buscar una nueva vida, a recuperar su anterior jovialidad. Y ahora... está casado, esperando un hijo.

Toco las derruidas piedras que conforman los muros, cuya altura no sobrepasa mi codo. Cierro los ojos para contener la ola de dolor que desatan los recuerdos. Desesperación, urgencia, terror... Aquella noche luché como nunca, porque después podría retornar a ella. Pero le fallé. De todas las misiones que tuve en más de veinte años, de todos los fracasos de mi existencia, éste fue por mucho el peor. Le fallé a ella, y además sigo vivo. Es imperdonable. 

Vencimos, es cierto, pero el resto del mundo me importó muy poco cuando la vi tendida en las mazmorras, con los ojos deslustrados, el cabello sucio, una herida ensangrentada en el cuello y un gesto de absoluto terror en el rostro... aquel mismo rostro que me había mirado como nunca creí que podrían llegar a mirarme. 

La puerta, desencajada de sus goznes y sin embargo resistiendo aún los crueles embates del tiempo, fue el lugar donde la vi por primera vez. No era la primera vez, por supuesto, pero nunca antes la había visto tan… real, sintiendo el peso del mundo mágico en sus hombros, jugando a doble baraja, temiendo a cada instante por su vida. Nunca la había visto parecerse tanto a mí.

Llegó oculta bajo la capa de invisibilidad, tímidamente azotando la aldaba de bronce, queriendo que contestara y al mismo tiempo sin el menor deseo de verme. Esperaba encontrarme. Me dijo que estaban en una situación desesperada. Claro, qué otra cosa la traería hasta mí, a hacer un trato con el diablo. Tenían uno, dijo, pero no la más mínima idea de cómo destruirlo o encontrar los otros. Parecía deshecha, observé con sorpresa aquella noche. Macilenta, pálida, temblorosa, con los pómulos muy marcados y unas pronunciadas ojeras.

Tenía poco tiempo. Había venido a espaldas de sus pequeños compañeros de excursión. Hablamos, ella con mucha cautela, y quedamos de vernos un tiempo después… yo no podía revelarle, de buenas a primeras, la existencia de la Espada; de todos modos, en ese momento Dumbledore no me había permitido conocer su paradero aún. 

Y aunque, muy a mi pesar, confiaba en sus habilidades para escabullirse sin hacer tonterías, la seguí hasta que estuve seguro de que podía Desaparecerse sin contratiempos. Pese a que ninguna sospecha recaía sobre mí, ahora que estaba en control de Hogwarts, debía extremar mis precauciones. Verla a ella salir de mi despacho... lo desmantelaría todo. Mi cubierta, sus vidas y la única esperanza de acabar con el Señor Tenebroso.

Ella partió con la misma mirada de resignación con la que había llegado, una mirada que decía a las claras que esperaba una emboscada en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, regresó. Y regresó. La observé detenidamente, y encontré muchas razones para seguirla mirando. Admiré también su fortaleza, tenía una habilidad especial para que las frases que dejaban sus labios revelaran lo mínimo tratando de obtener lo máximo. Su expresión la traicionaba a veces, pero nada que no hubiese podido solucionar con un poco de entrenamiento. Una magnífica espía potencial.

En alguna de aquellas ocasiones, ella volvió a sorprenderme. Fue una visita cercana a navidad y el idiota del pelirrojo los había dejado. Estoicamente, se mantuvo serena y con la espalda muy recta. Pero no me podía engañar con esa fachada de dureza, y ni siquiera por mis capacidades de Oclumencia, sino simplemente porque a raíz de mis observaciones ya conocía muy bien los pequeños gestos inconscientes, que delataban su desconsuelo a voces. Hubiera estado muy satisfecho de ignorar su dolor y seguir con mi propia vida, que ya estaba bastante cargada de añoranzas y pesares. Pero sus ojos... la tristeza que había en el fondo de sus pupilas me resultaba intolerable. Yo mismo no comprendí en aquel momento de dónde había salido esa súbita empatía, pero no podía soportarlo.

Fue la primera vez que la toqué. No fue más que un fugaz roce en su espalda, tembloroso e inseguro, pues yo tenía la certeza de que ella se apartaría en seguida, asqueada... y ése era otro pensamiento inexplicable, que me producía un dolor seco. 

Pero reuní el valor, y cuando mis dedos largos y pálidos rozaron su hombro me asaltó una sensación cálida en el pecho, que terminó demasiado pronto. El desconcierto producido por ese extraño evento creció sin límite cuando ella se lanzó a mis brazos y prorrumpió en sollozos, aferrándose a mí como a una tabla de salvación. Yo respondí torpemente a su abrazo, aturdido al notar lo mucho que había echado de menos el contacto humano.

Durante un instante sin tiempo, permanecimos así, ella abrazándome y yo acariciando su alborotado cabello tratando de calmarla. Luego ella se irguió y secó sus lágrimas, dirigiéndome una mirada que no supe interpretar, y se fue.

Todo a partir de ese momento fue distinto, como si el dique que había contenido el turbulento mar se hubiese roto para nosotros. Me encontré esperando ansiosamente su siguiente visita, anhelando su presencia cada vez más y abrigando esperanzas que había creído muertas por casi dos décadas... que quizá, sólo quizá, ella no venía solamente porque me necesitara, no solamente por interés…

Noté algunas cosas, aunque me dije a mí mismo que no eran más que engaños de mi propia mente. Ella no me sonreía, se alegraba por los progresos en la Resistencia en Hogwarts; no venía con más frecuencia, requería de más ayuda, y por supuesto que no rozaba su mano con la mía a propósito, sino que era puramente incidental…

Me sentía con una fortuna más allá de lo imaginable por esa relación tan extraña, que apenas me atrevía a llamar "amistad". Sabía con seguridad que, un día, ella recordaría quiénes éramos, las atrocidades que yo había cometido, y me volvería la espalda. Como tantos lo habían hecho antes. Y temía la llegada de ese día con todas mis fuerzas.

  
  


Fue en una de esas ocasiones, cuando ella se despedía de mí con una sonrisa, que tropezó con una alfombra y prácticamente aterrizó en mis brazos. No supe qué hacer, así que sólo la sostuve, inexplicablemente reacio a soltarla. Cuando ella se separó de mí, me sentí vacío. Pero su rostro tenía el más adorable tono sonrosado... sacudí la cabeza, la acompañé a la puerta y cuidé que estuviera el paso libre. El resto de la noche la pasé atontado, incapaz de controlarme, y con mi afamada fortaleza oclumentica por los suelos. Si el chico Potter hubiera intentado entrar a mi mente, hubiera podido averiguar hasta mis más oscuros secretos sin mayor dificultad.

Por semanas no habían tenido avances, y sus visitas se espaciaban porque ya eran sólo ella y el chico Potter. Me dió los posibles lugares en que estaría -- esa confianza no dejaba de maravillarme, sin importar las muchas veces que me la había demostrado-- y poco después, yo los busqué. Dejé la espada en una charca helada, y envié a mi patronus a su pequeño campamento. Observé al "Elegido" dejarse caer, y pensé sombríamente en que quizá muriera antes de lo necesario. Supe también, después de observar un poco, que Weasley andaba cerca. El infernal artefacto que Dumbledore le había heredado tenía una huella que yo había aprendido a detectar.

Antes de saber si el joven Potter se había salvado, me fui.

La visita de Hermione llegó casi inmediatamente, menos de veinticuatro horas después de mi propio viaje. Sus primeras palabras fueron de júbilo, acompañadas de una sonrisa que me quitó el aliento.

—¡Uno menos, Severus! ¡Encontraron la espada ayer, y Ron destruyó el guardapelo!

Encogí los hombros como en espera de un golpe ante la mención de Weasley. El corazón que creía haber perdido una noche de Halloween se estrujó en mi pecho; ésta era su última visita, yo ya le había dado todo lo que necesitaba. La espada, las pistas, los planes. Probablemente, si ella volvía a verme,yo ya sería un cadáver. Quizá incluso lamentaría mi muerte. Encontré un lúgubre consuelo en esa idea.

Ella continuó con una charla incesante y animada, mientras el oscuro derrotero de mis pensamientos me llevó a retraerme en la vieja y conocida máscara que había portado, junto con una capa de hostilidad y un núcleo de culpa, todos mis años de espía. El papel se ajustó a mí como una segunda piel, tan asfixiante e incómoda como necesaria; era cuestión de supervivencia.

Gradualmente la alegría con que ella había llegado fue apagándose hasta desembocar en una franca tristeza. No lo entendí. Se libraba de mí para siempre, eso ameritaba algo de felicidad. Mi desamparo se transformó en una familiar sensación de ira.

Ella se levantó para irse, y yo me detuve frente a ella en mi pose más amenazante. Odiándola porque me había brindado su compañía, me había permitido tocarla, me había recordado lo que se sentía vivir... y estar enamorado. La última afirmación, la aceptación de lo que estaba pasando, me hizo sonreír sardónicamente. Sí, me había enamorado como un tonto, de una chica veinte años menor que yo, tan hermosa, tan inteligente, tan Gryffindor…

Gryffindor. Bufé con ironía ante la burla de la vida. Nacida de Muggles, una sangre sucia. Sentí deseos de escupir el mote en su cara, como había hecho con Lily, cuando me di cuenta de que yo no podría tenerla. Justo como ahora. Ella, como Lily, se iría. Se casaría con un Sangre Pura; haría su vida y yo ya estaría muerto. Aunque, mirándolo bien, al menos eso la pondría a salvo de mí.

Regresé a la realidad. La había estado mirando por demasiado tiempo. Lucía asustada, intimidada, como cuando era una alumna, allá en su cuarto año y yo la había insultado hasta el borde de las lágrimas... o cualquier otra ocasión en que la había insultado, punto.

Ésa iba a ser la última imagen que tendría de ella; ya no la vería más, así que me sentí en libertad de insultarla… cuando descubrí que no quería hacerlo. Lo que yo hiciera ya no tendría importancia, a ambos nos quedaría solamente un recuerdo. Y aunque el de ella fuera malo, yo podría hacer que el mío fuera mejor. La besé.

Esperaba que se apartara, que me abofeteara, que luchara con uñas y dientes contra mi agarre, y tensé mis músculos en espera del embate.

Pero no llegó.

Como aquella vez que me había abrazado, se sujetó a mí casi con desesperación mientras movía sus labios contra los míos. Aquel movimiento suave me dio valor y la estreché aún más contra mí.

Finalmente nos separamos y ella me miró a los ojos. Lucía radiante, tan feliz, que sentí la tentación de voltear a ver si había alguien detrás de mí. Ella acarició mi mejilla con ternura y sus ojos, oh, sus ojos... el gélido verde esmeralda cedió humildemente su trono al cálido y esperanzador café oscuro, que en aquel momento se convirtió en la luz que guiaría mis pasos en los últimos trances…

Y, aunque estábamos en medio del invierno más frío que recordara la Gran Bretaña mágica, yo sentí que acababa de iniciar la primavera.

  
  
  


Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad. Aún veía a los alumnos que debía proteger sufriendo los castigos de los Carrow, yo mismo rodeado de dementores y asediado por mis peores recuerdos, que eran amargos y numerosos, y ahora con otro gran secreto que ocultarle al Señor Oscuro, uno casi igual en magnitud al de mi calidad de traidor: ella.

La única luz era la que surgía de su mirada, las pocas veces que pudo ir a verme. Mi corazón, que yo creía reseco e infértil desde mi juventud, había florecido bajo sus manos. 

  
  


Poco después, sufrí casi sin saber cómo sobreviví a esa impresión, oyendo sus gritos cuando estuvo frente a frente con Bellatrix. Apenas pude soportarlo apretando los dientes hasta que creí que se quebrarían, haciendo fuerza en los puños hasta casi hacerme sangre en la palma de la mano, luchando contra el deseo de entrar lanzando _Avada_ _Kedavras_ a todo aquel que se hallara en la sala y evitarle más sufrimiento. Maldije a cualquiera de sus compañeros que había cometido el error de pronunciar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso. Porque estaba seguro de que ella no había sido. 

Estuve allí hasta que la preferida de Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado terminó, y me aseguré de que ella estuviera viva. Luego, a toda prisa regresé a Hogwarts y convoqué a Dobby. 

Apenas la vi una vez después de eso. Con la nueva sabiduría que da el dolor, me mostró la nueva cicatriz en su antebrazo.  _ Sangre Sucia.  _

Poco, demasiado poco tiempo después, llegó la noche de la Batalla Final. Durante la tregua, el chico Potter había visto mis recuerdos, los que yo había dejado en el despacho del director y que el retrato de Dumbledore le había indicado que vertiera en el pensadero. Lo supe en cuando lo vi llegar a ofrendarse, el acto noble y estúpido típico de un Gryffindor.

Pero de algún modo lo había logrado, me sorprendí al ver a Potter y a Weasley en el Gran Salón, luchando contra muchos otros mortífagos anónimos tras sus máscaras de plata. Minerva McGonagall peleaba al lado de sus pequeños cachorros. Muchos de ellos. Pero no _ella_.

Me abrí paso entre los combatientes, envueltos en su baile mortífero. La mayor parte de los alumnos de mi casa estaban en la parte baja del castillo, resguardando a quienes no habían podido ser evacuados, y era el único lugar que no había registrado. 

Entré a mi antiguo salón de clases, donde aún alcancé a ver la cola de Nagini deslizarse. 

Y me quedé allí, con la vista fija en su cadáver, deseando por segunda vez en mi vida estar muerto en el lugar de la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Todo aquello fue hace cinco años. Cinco años sin ella, los peores de mi vida. Un lustro entero que sufrí tan solo porque no podía dejar a medias lo que ella había comprado con su vida.

Sin embargo, ahora todo está hecho. El mal expulsado, los daños reparados, las heridas sanadas. Al menos, las visibles, pues pasarán muchos años antes de que el corazón y el alma cicatricen y los que queden puedan olvidar lo que pasó.

Para mí, sencillamente, no resta nada por lo que valga la pena sufrir. ¿Por qué tuvo que morir ella? Yo era quien no vería el final de la guerra. Tenía un antídoto para el veneno, si hubiese llegado antes, si no me hubiera descuidado así… es casi como si yo mismo la hubiera matado.

Aquí es, el último lugar donde ella estuvo. Las mazmorras, donde yo pasé muchos años solitarios, y donde ella vivió sus últimos instantes. Me estaba buscando. Y por eso murió.

En el suelo de piedra, como un espejismo, la vi yacer muerta otra vez. El dolor casi me pone de rodillas, la luz del sol se apagaba a mi alrededor para inundar mi memoria con la luz enfermiza de las mazmorras. 

Con calma, como si fuera un mero espectador, dirigí la varita a mi pecho. Deseé con cada fibra de mi ser morir. Entonces, un rayo verde resultó en un pronto y misericordioso fin.

En algún lugar, Remus Lupin pensaba que la vida aún tenía mucho que ofrecer.

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fue un sueño que tuve hace un tiempo y modifiqué para hacer coherente. Cualquier detalle que no cuadre con la versión original, se atribuye al AU.
> 
> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
